


A Special Snowy Place

by Salazar101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Snow, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: Jack and Gabriel make out in the snowy dog park
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	A Special Snowy Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeesBeanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesBeanie/gifts).



> Plenty of snow, plenty of chill, I hope you enjoy it SS <3

Reaper was nearly beside himself when Gabriel turned onto Martin road, the big dumb Rottie  _knew_ when they were going to the dog park. Gabriel groaned and tried to shove the massive, 120 pound dog into the back seat. His little stub tail was wagging so fast his whole back end was swaying back and forth in great sweeping arcs. It was hard enough to drive through the snow, twice as hard when a big dumb dog was losing his goddamn mind with excitement.

“Knock it off!” Gabriel had to keep Reaper from clambering over the arm rest and into his lap while he drove and causing an accident. “Jack, could you help me out?”

Jack laughed behind his hand, twisting to help contain Reaper while Gabriel focused on not crashing them straight into a ditch. Their big diesel truck was more than a match for the weather, but only with a competent driver behind the wheel. To be perfectly honest, Jack probably should have been driving; he was the one used to snow, but it was  _Gabriel's_ truck and he felt possessive over her.

So he was squinting through the snow.

Jack's golden retriever, Soldier, was curled up in the corner, only barking whenever Reaper accidentally stepped on him. It was still a little novel, having Jack in the car  _with_ him, his dog in the back seat... they'd moved in together only six months ago and if Gabriel was honest with himself he was still walking on air about the whole thing.

They'd met at the dog park about a year ago, when Gabriel had been shivering in the cold and Jack had come up to wrap a scarf around his neck with a friendly smile.

_Need to stay warm or you'll catch your death._

It was an unexpected kindness in a new, freezing place. Gabriel had been enamored ever since. The fact that Jack had said yes when Gabriel first asked him out, the fact that they got to sit together and watch TV, to argue over dinner, to make love in a shared bed. It made the snow and cold all worth it. Gabriel would leave L.A. all over again just for this.

It made the dog park a special place for them. Their dogs, however, were just excited to get out of the apartment and run until they collapsed. Gabriel pulled into the snowy lot, noting that only one other truck was there this evening, the old Ford that belonged to Jesse. Jesse was a speck on the rolling hill in the middle of the dog park, his herding mutt a blur as she chased balls up and down the park.

Gabriel hopped out of the truck as Jack slid out on the other side, opening his door to let Reaper and Soldier bound out. They went straight for the gate, waiting impatiently for Jack and Gabriel to catch up to them. “Alright, alright,” Gabriel said, opening the two gates, one right after the other, so the dogs could finally rocket in and go straight for Ashe who barked at them and started up a rousing game of chase.

Gabriel shoved his cold hands into his pockets, his shoulder brushing up against Jack's, as they truged through the ankle-high snow towards Jesse. He was wearing his typical gear, cowboy hat, jeans, flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Mad man. The cold never seemed to bother him, though he'd once told Gabriel he was from New Mexico.

“Howdy,” he drawled, tipping his hat to them both.

“Put on a coat, goddamn, I get cold just looking at you,” Gabriel groused as they all stood together and watched their dogs play.

“I told you to wear the thicker coat,” said Jack, moving in to adjust Gabriel's scarf so it was covering more of his neck. He was painfully handsome in the low evening light.

“Ya'll are disgusting,” said Jesse, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

Jack just laughed, leaning in to give Gabriel a kiss that warmed him right up. He loved this man. Loved him so much that the thought of being apart from him was its own nightmare. Maybe he  _was_ a bit disgusting but damned if he was going to care about the opinion of a grown man in a cowboy costume.

Jack pulled back and their shared breath wafted up into the cold air. Gabriel licked his lips and reluctantly let him go to get a ball, throwing it for all three dogs. Jesse smoked in silence while Gabriel shivered where he stood. It was a companionable silence, Jesse was a good guy, if a bit goofy. When he was mostly done with his cigarette he pulled it out from between his lips and whistled sharply.

Ashe peeled off from Soldier and Reaper in a flash, heeling beside Jesse obediently and looking up at him as she pant heavily, “Alright, time for us to head out,” Jesse drawled, tipping his hat at Gabriel and then Jack, “don't burn the place down.”

“We'll see what we can do,” said Jack, chucking the ball after Soldier had brought it back. Bringing back balls wasn't really Reaper's forte, he mostly just wanted to chase them.

“Get along, cowboy,” said Gabriel, watching Reaper follow behind Soldier's sleek form, both of them kicking up snow and grass.

When they were alone, and Soldier was playing keep-away with Reaper, Jack moved in, one arm wrapping around Gabriel's waist. The snow insulated sound, so even the barking dogs sounded quieter than they actually were. Gabriel leaned in, tilting Jack's head to catch his lips in another, deeper kiss. It was just them now, so he daringly slid his hands into Jack's back pockets, hauling him flush.

“You're the worst,” said Jack breathlessly between kisses.

“Your ass is so hot,” Gabriel smirked, “and my fingers are freezing.”

“I _told_ you to wear the thicker gloves--” Jack cut off with a loud yelp as Gabriel pulled his gloves off and stuck his freezing hands down the back of Jack's jeans to just grab a handful of his naked ass. Jack lightly punched him in the gut and Gabriel pulled back with a grunt that turned into a laugh.

“Want me to give you a hand job?” Gabriel leered, moving back in to cup the back of Jack's neck and hold him in place.

“You'd freeze my cock off doing that,” Jack grinned, his blue eyes crinkling up in the corners.

Gabriel  _had_ to kiss him. He had to lean in and press their lips together, sighing happily as Jack melted against him. He kept it shallow for only a moment, then his tongue was slipping past Jack's lips. They kissed there as their dogs barked and snow fell softly over them, melting over their clothes and tickling Gabriel's nose as he sucked gently on Jack's tongue. They pulled back for a breath, faces flushed with more than the chill in the air.

“Think the dogs have played long enough?” Gabriel groaned.

“No,” said Jack, slipping his thigh between Gabriel's legs and pressing up with a knowing smirk, “give it half an hour... I'll make it worth your while, gorgeous.”

“You're such a little shit,” he grunted, grinding into Jack's thigh before it was pulled away and left him with nothing. “I'm not sure why I even love you.”

“But you _do_ love me,” said Jack, cupping Gabriel's face to lean in and kiss the tip of his freezing nose.

“With my whole heart,” Gabriel whispered.

That was when Soldier raced past them, ball in his mouth. Gabriel didn't think much of it until Reaper plowed between them, knocking Gabriel clean off his feet and onto the hard ground with a grunt. There wasn't enough snow to break his fall. Jack yelped and collapsed over him, hands on either side of Gabriel's head, knee digging into his thigh for one brief, agonizing second.

Reaper was already halfway across the dog park by the time Gabriel's head stopped spinning.

“Stupid dog,” he muttered.

Jack didn't get up immediately, pinning Gabriel down with his weight as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Well... while we're down here...” he said a bit coyly, leg shifting back up to grind against Gabriel's crotch.

“Oh... you are naughty,” Gabriel grinned, and even laying in the snow he was more than ready for whatever Jack had planned, arousal warming him from the inside out.

“Close your eyes,” Jack breathed against his lips before he slowly slid down his body.

Gabriel did so happily, belly going tight as Jack slowly worked his pants open, “Jack... JACK YOU-” Gabriel yowled as snow was shoved into his own pants, getting up and scrambling to get it all out while Jack lay on the ground howling with laughter, arms crossed over his chest as he curled up in the snow.

“ _That's_ what you get for putting your freezing hands on my ass!” Jack said between raucous laughter.

Gabriel scowled, doing his pants up, now colder than ever. He kicked some snow over Jack's face and took a little joy in listening to him splutter when some got into his mouth. He bent down to help Jack to his feet, brushing some snow off his face and coat, “I  _think_ we should head home before any other  _accidents_ happen,” said Gabriel pointedly, unable to stop smiling even if his junk was freezing off.

Jack spat on the ground and gave Gabriel a playful shove, “I think we both need to warm up a little.”

“Mmm, I can think of a few ways,” Gabriel smirked, wrapping one arm around Jack's waist and heading for the exit gate. Their dogs, or at least Soldier, got the cue and ran after them. Reaper followed Soldier.

Gabriel was freezing, even Jack was starting to shiver a little, but he'd never been happier. He hadn't moved out here to find love, and yet as they got their dogs into the truck Gabriel mused that it was the cold that had brought them together in the first place.

So maybe he appreciated the chill a little more than he first had.  



End file.
